TOW the Big Break up and the Major Kiss
by FRIENDSfanatik
Summary: Middle of the eighth season.Inculdes a break up between a main character and thier spouse and one really big kiss, maybe 2.


Title: TOW the Big Break Up and the Major Kiss  
  
Author: Kara Ashley, 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are here for your entertainment, and so I can write a fanfic. They belong to Marta Kaufman, David Crane, and Kevin S. Bright.  
  
Authors Note: This is my third fanfiction story I have written about my favorite TV show, F*R*I*E*N*D*S, my other two are TOW the Letter and TOW Phoebe's Question.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
This takes place in the middle of the eighth season, Mona and Ross are dating, Rachel is still pregnant, Monica and Chandler are married, and Joey and Phoebe are still themselves.  
  
SCENE: Central Perk, Phoebe is singing, Monica and Chandler are not present, but everyone else is.  
  
P(singing): and that is my 100th reason why I don't eat meat. sometimes it smells too much like feet  
  
[fades out and finishes]  
  
RA(clapping): Pheebs, that was [pause] inspiring.  
  
J/RO: Oh yeah/definitely  
  
P: Really you three should become vegetarians with me!!!  
  
J: No! It's too hard!  
  
RO: Yeah, I'm with Joey.  
  
P: Okay, (under her breath) wussies. Rachel what about you?  
  
RA: Well, okay, I will. Since the whole pregnant thing happened I feel as if my life is beginning to change.  
  
P: Just hope you wont be addicted to meat like I was when I got pregnant!  
  
J: Yeah, and hey, you're kind of startin' to show.  
  
RO(almost spitting out his coffee he was sipping): What?! No she's not!  
  
--at this point Rachel is getting pretty self-conscience-  
  
P: Rach, stand up lets see that extra load you will have to carry around for the next 9 months. practically breaking your back, swelling up your ankles, making your whole body-  
  
RO(cutting her off): But just think, all that adds up and you have a brand new part of your life. Sweetie isn't that the most important part?  
  
RA(getting all of her stuff prepared to run out): Easy for you to say!!!  
  
[storms out of Central Perk]  
  
RO(turning back to Phoebe and Joey): Well it was for me to say.  
  
--Beginning Credits-  
  
SCENE: Monica & Chandler's apartment; Rachel is there now sitting with Monica at the kitchen table and Chandler is asleep on the couch.  
  
M: Rach, honey, you are not starting to show at all!  
  
[Rachel stands up and you can see no change in her stomach]  
  
RA(looking down at herself): I guess you are right, all I need to do is ease my self-conscience ness by shopping, and buying a dress that I can wear on my date.  
  
M(standing up): What date? Who are you going on a date with, Rach?  
  
RA(moving closer to the door): No one yet. [looks down] So do you need anything while I am out?  
  
M: Umm, I can't think of anything now, thanks though.  
  
CH(yelling from the couch): I don't need anything either Rach!  
  
[She just looks in the air and walks out totally oblivious to what is happening]  
  
M(walking toward Chandler): Sweetie, how long have you been there awake?  
  
C: Awe, I was never asleep honey. Why don't you come and join me?  
  
M: Oh, I'd love to but I have to clean.  
  
C: You're always busy [gets up off the couch and wraps his arms around her waist] how come we never get to play anymore? Being married shouldn't change anything should it?  
  
M[wraps her arms around his neck]: Well, sweetie, after I clean we can play.  
  
C[looking upset]: Why is it always "After I clean"?  
  
M: Because while I am cleaning would be too hard [smiles].  
  
[Chandler makes his sexy-face]  
  
-Fades out and flashes back to Central Perk-  
  
SCENE: Ross, Joey, and Phoebe are sitting in the same spots talking.  
  
P: Oh hey, I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to get ready for a date.  
  
J: Oh yeah? With who?  
  
P: Some guy who just moved into my building. He is so cute, I mean like [looks around to see that there are no girls to share this with, only two uncomfortable guys] okay then, gotta go.  
  
RO: Bye, have fun!  
  
P: Thanks.  
  
[Phoebe leaves]  
  
J: Speaking of dating, how are you and Mona going?  
  
RO: Well, it was been better.  
  
J: What? Really?  
  
RO: It's just that [pauses] how can I put this? [pauses] We are losing connection.  
  
J: So ya had a lot before, but now there's nothin'?  
  
RO: Exactly!  
  
J: Maybe you should tell her?  
  
RO: We're going out tonight. but how should I break this down to her?  
  
J: Okay, first start off joking and giddy ya know? Then become very sensitive and ask "Are you happy with me" and take it from there?  
  
R: That sounds pretty good? How did you know about that?  
  
J: Ross, I have been in a lot of long lasting relationships with many girls.  
  
RO: No you haven't!  
  
J: Yeah I know, I got that line from a movie.  
  
RO: Alright, I'm going to get more coffee.  
  
[He gets up and goes to the counter and Monica and Chandler enter]  
  
M: Hey Joey where's Ross?  
  
J(points): Oh he's at the counter getting some coffee.  
  
M: Oh. [walks toward Ross] Hey, Mona stopped by, but I told her to go to your apartment because you might be there, and you're not, so you should probably go try to catch up with her.  
  
RO: Okay. [puts his coffee on the table and starts walking toward the exit] Did she happen to say anything else?  
  
C: Just that she really needed to talk to you.  
  
RO: Oh, okay. Bye.  
  
[Ross exits]  
  
M: By the way, why did you guys say to Rachel that she is starting to show?  
  
J: Well, I didn't say anything; it was Phoebe who said it. And she is getting ready for a date and you can yell at her when she gets back.  
  
C: Alright.  
  
M: Anyway, do you know what's up with Ross and Mona?  
  
J: What? Am I supposed to know everything around here now?  
  
[Monica and Chandler look at each other then back at Joey]  
  
--fade to Ross walking into his apartment trying to catch up with Mona. As he is just walking in to the hallway, Mona is walking down up the stairs, he yells her name and runs up the stairs to meet her. They walk to his apartment and sit down on the couch.-  
  
RO: Monica told me you wanted to talk about something.  
  
Mona: She's right, and I just wanted to ask you a question. about [pause] us?  
  
RO: Really? I was just thinking about asking you a question like that too?  
  
Mona: Okay, umm, in the beginning of our relationship, it was all fun and talking and now I just cannot see where this is going. The way I see it is, we are just staying in one place. Now what I want to know is, do you want to move on, or forget it?  
  
RO(going into a deep thought): Well, forgetting it is not what I had in mind, but moving on isn't either.  
  
Mona: What, what do you mean? Do you want to break up? Or do you want to move on?  
  
RO: Judging by the look on your face when you said that, I think breaking up is probably the best, [hesitates] the best thing to do.  
  
Mona: Okay, completely understandable. So I guess this is goodbye.  
  
RO: I guess it is, unless-  
  
Mona: Unless what?  
  
RO: Well we can still be friends right?  
  
Mona: Yes, yes of course.  
  
[Ross and Mona hug and he kisses her cheek. Mona leaves and Ross just sits there.]  
  
-Back at Central Perk-  
  
[Rachel comes walking back in with a Ralph Lauren bag in her hand]  
  
M: So did you buy a dress to wear on you supposed date tonight?  
  
RA(looking very upset): Yes, but there is no date!!! Okay?  
  
M(standing up in front of Rachel): Rachel, calm down, it's okay?  
  
RA: I can't, everything is changing and I can't keep up with anything anymore, and my stomach is starting to show and I don't know what to do [she says really fast and on the verge of tears].  
  
M: Sweetie it's okay nothing is changing just calm down all right? [gives her a hug to try and cool her down]  
  
RA: Ya know what you're right. I'm just going to get some coffee and go back to the apartment to rest a little.  
  
C: If you need any help you know where to find it okay Rach.  
  
RA: Thank you, Joey.  
  
J: And hey, I bet the dress you bought is going to look great on you.  
  
RA: I actually didn't buy a dress. [walks toward Gunther to get some coffee to go]  
  
M: Then what is in the bag?  
  
RA: Nothing, I just didn't feel like walking around empty-handed.  
  
[gets her coffee, tells everyone bye, and leaves]  
  
M: Now did either of you see Rachel starting to show?  
  
C/J: Nope/not in the least.  
  
--Flash to Phoebe's apartment waiting for her date to show up at her door. Within seconds there is a knock. She answers the door and it is Dan, her lunch date.-  
  
P: Oh hi Dan. Ready for lunch?  
  
Dan: Hi Phoebe, yeah, I don't think I can make it, my wife-  
  
P: You're married?  
  
Dan: Didn't I mention that?  
  
P: Ah, No.  
  
Dan: Oh well I am married and my wife is actually having a baby as we speak so I don't think I can make lunch.  
  
P: So wait, you're married, and your wife is in labor right now, and you just asked me out to lunch this morning?  
  
Dan: Well, my wife's boyfriend would have been there with her in the hospital except he was busy.  
  
P: What?? Do you know that you're not making any sense right now?  
  
Dan: What do you mean?  
  
P: Dan, you should go, you're freaking me out, okay BYE! Slams the door in his face.  
  
[There is another knock on the door]  
  
P: Yes Dan? [she said while opening the door]  
  
Dan: You didn't let me finish.  
  
P: Oh, [sarcastically] Please go on then.  
  
Dan: Well sense I can't go out to lunch with you today, I was wondering if tomorrow is okay?  
  
P(rolling her eyes): No!!! [pauses for a little bit] Tomorrow I am all booked for massage appointments. How about dinner instead?  
  
Dan: Dinner is fine with me; I will be here at about 7 o'clock okay?  
  
P: Okay, bye.  
  
[closes the door and we fade to Rachel and Joey's apartment. Rachel is standing at the counter crying as she is reading a pregnancy book.]  
  
RA: I can't do it!  
  
--there is a knock on the door and Rachel tries to dry her eyes, but her tear streaked face is noticeable. She opens the door and it is Ross-  
  
RO: Hey, is Joey here?  
  
RA(sounding a little stuffy): No, he isn't why?  
  
RO: Oh, I just wanted to tell him that- [pauses] Rachel, are you crying?  
  
RA(wiping her eyes again): Ahh, no. [smiles to hide the tears]  
  
RO: Rach, I can tell when a person has been crying, what's wrong? Is it from what Phoebe and I said earlier?  
  
RA: A little [pauses] a lot, [pauses] yes it is.  
  
RO: Look, I'm sorry. I did not mean anything-  
  
RA: So what were you saying about Joey?  
  
RO(feels that she is uncomfortable): Oh, oh right, well Mona and I were having problems and I had asked him for some help there and when I went to go talk to her, she thought that the two of us were just not going anywhere. So, so we broke up.  
  
RA: Ross, I'm so sorry.  
  
[Rachel moves toward Ross]  
  
RO: It's okay, now about--  
  
[Rachel goes to hug him and he hugs her back. As they are hugging, he smells her hair, and they are just about to kiss when they hear someone walking down the hallway so they break apart]  
  
J: So Ross how did it go with Mona?  
  
RO(looks at Rachel): She was having the same doubts as me and well, we broke up.  
  
J: I'm sorry man. But hey, I got the new issue of Playboy if that makes you feel any better.  
  
[Rachel rolls her eyes and sits down in the chair in front of the TV.]  
  
RO: No man, it's okay. Thanks.  
  
J: All right, suit yourself.  
  
RO: Okay [walks toward the door about to leave] Hey Rach, I will come by later so we can talk okay?  
  
RA: Okay, Ross. [smiles]  
  
[He leaves]  
  
J: What was that about? Anything wrong?  
  
RA: Ah, nothing, that was nothing.  
  
J: That doesn't look like it was nothing. Come on Rach, you can tell me.  
  
RA: Joey, really-  
  
[they both pause for a second and Joey comes to realize something and his eyes widen]  
  
J: Oh my God, is this just a you and Ross thing?  
  
RA: Yes, but not in that kind of way.  
  
--cut back to Central Perk, Phoebe has just entered and Monica and Chandler are still there-  
  
M: And you just said yes even though he has a pregnant wife?  
  
P: Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?  
  
[Chandler and Monica look at each other]  
  
M(still looking at Chandler): You want to take this one?  
  
C: Pheebs, you have a serious problem. [pauses and smirks] You should tell this guy that you cannot go to dinner with him tomorrow night because he is married with a pregnant wife, and probably has a child right now.  
  
P: Okay okay! Fine, bye.  
  
[Phoebe leaves just as Ross walks back in]  
  
RO: Oh hey Pheebs.  
  
P: Fine!  
  
RO: What's up with you now?  
  
P: I was supposed to have dinner with this guy in my building but sense he has a wife and a child now Monica and Chandler said that I can't. [sneers at them]  
  
[Ross gives her a strange look and just stands still for a second as Phoebe walks out]  
  
C: Hey Ross.  
  
RO: Is there a problem with everyone these days?  
  
C(quickly answering his question sarcastically): Yes.  
  
M: What do you mean?  
  
RO: Well Rachel is having her whole pregnancy problem, and now Phoebe can't go to dinner because her date is married with a kid?  
  
C: Sounds about right.  
  
M: Well that doesn't make everyone.  
  
RO: But then Mona broke up with me.  
  
C/M: Sorry man/sorry to hear that.  
  
RO: Well it was actually kind of a mutual thing though.  
  
C(cynical): Yeah.  
  
M: So how did it happen?  
  
RO: Well, she said that we were kind of drifting apart and losing connection really, and I could do nothing but agree because I was actually thinking of saying the same thing to her.  
  
M: So it wasn't that bad was it?  
  
RO: I'm upset if that's what you mean. I really liked her, but I guess it was time to end.  
  
C: Yeah, so do you guys want to see a movie tonight.  
  
M:(scoffing and Chandler): How can you be so insensitive to Ross right now? [looks at Ross standing up by the couch and then back at Chandler sitting next to her] What movie did you have in mind?  
  
[Ross gives the old 'typical' look and gyrates his eyes]  
  
C: Ross, what about you?  
  
RO: I actually can't. I promised Rachel that I would come over tonight and talk with her.  
  
[Monica and Chandler look at each other]  
  
M: Ross, I am being totally serious right now so I deserve a serious answer-  
  
RO: Okay.  
  
M: Are you and Rachel getting back together?  
  
C: What you guys are getting back together? WHY? When did this happen? (he showers questions on Ross before he can even defend himself)  
  
RO: No, I walked in on her in her apartment  
  
C(interrupts): While she was changing?  
  
RO: NO! Would you just let me tell the story?  
  
M/C: yes/good God relax.  
  
RO: Okay, so as I saying. I walked in on her and she was crying and I asked her what was the matter, but she didn't really elaborate on what she was saying, then Joey walked in and kind of interrupted us so I left, saying that I would come by later to talk.  
  
C: Oh, I liked my story better, but whatever.  
  
--cut to Phoebe at her building knocking on Dan's door. She stands there for a few seconds until he answers the door-  
  
Dan: Oh hey Phoebe, what's up?  
  
P: I don't think that I can go out to dinner with you tomorrow night.  
  
Dan: I was so looking forward to it, why not?  
  
P: Because you're married [hears a baby cry] and you have a baby.  
  
Dan: Well I do have good news about the baby [waits for Phoebe to look interested] It's not mine. We did a DNA test and it is my brothers.  
  
P: What? How is that good news?  
  
Dan: Because we can go on our date now.  
  
P: No, Dan. It would be way too weird, and well you scare me and [crosses her arms with a purse in one hand and nothing in the other] and I wasn't even really looking forward to it any-  
  
[Dan silences Phoebe by kissing her for a couple seconds and awaits her response]  
  
P(continues what she was saying): way.  
  
[Drops her purse and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. After about 5 seconds, there is a baby cry and she lets go, picks up her purse and leaves.]  
  
Dan(yelling down the hallway): So are we still on for tomorrow night?  
  
P(yelling back at him): Hell no!!!  
  
--cut to Rachel and Joey's apartment where Joey and Rachel are both present-  
  
J: Would you please just tell me what is wrong, Rach? Please?  
  
RA: Joey, I am telling you, it would not come to interest with you.  
  
J: If it is about you, then it would.  
  
RA: Well I am so glad that you [pauses] what did you mean 'if it is about you, then it would'?  
  
J: Just, I am worried for you, and the baby too now. I just want to help, please Rach. Tell me what's wrong.  
  
RA(looks in his constantly blinking eyes and hints to herself that he is lying): Is that really why you said that?  
  
J: Ahh, no.  
  
RA(suddenly interested): Then what did you mean by it then?  
  
J: You won't tell me what's wrong, so therefore I won't tell you what I meant by what I said.  
  
RA: Ya know what, fine, Joey. I will just leave now!  
  
[Rachel, not giving Joey a chance to take action, walks out of the apartment]  
  
J(mumbles to himself): Damnit.  
  
--cut back to Monica, Ross, and Chandler in Central Perk. Chandler is looking through the paper trying to find a movie he and Monica to go see.-  
  
C: Hey what time is it?  
  
RO(checks his watch): Oh, it's 4:15 why?  
  
C: Because there is a showing of Vanilla Sky at 7:00 at the Angelica. Do you want to go see that one honey?  
  
RO(joking): Oh I wish I could.  
  
M(laughs at Ross and answers his question): Sure. [pauses] I will be right back.  
  
[Monica walks to the back toward the bathrooms]  
  
C/RO: okay/alright  
  
RO: So hey man, how's the marriage goin'?  
  
C(looks at Ross, squinting his eyes and giving out a weird look): What? You ask me that as if you don't know the answer.  
  
RO: I know, just trying to get a conversation going.  
  
C: Oh.  
  
[there is silence until Rachel comes bursting through the doors of Central Perk pouring down tears. Gunther is, of course, the first one to notice her and starts walking her way in rescue to Rachel, but Ross notices too and goes to her and grabs her in a hug. Chandler then notices and goes to her. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at them.]  
  
C: Hey Ross, I think we should go outside.  
  
RO(still hugging Rachel): Why?  
  
C: Because people are starting to stare.  
  
RO: Oh, okay.  
  
[He only half lets go of her and the three go outside to talk]  
  
RO: Rach, sweetie, what's wrong now?  
  
[Ross lets go of her and gets in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her glassy eyes.]  
  
C: Rachel, what's wrong? Is it because of the whole pregnancy thing, and you having mood swings?  
  
RA(gives a piercing look at Chandler and yells): I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!!!  
  
C: Okay, I didn't say that.  
  
--cut back to inside Central Perk where Monica is just walking out of the bathroom and back to where she was before. She notices that they have all left-  
  
M: Hey Gunther, where did Ross and Chandler go?  
  
Gunther: Oh, they went outside because Rachel was making a sene.  
  
M: Rachel was what?  
  
[Monica turns around and sees the three of them outside and runs out there too and moves everyone out of the way so she could see what was the matter]  
  
M: Rach, what's the matter?  
  
RA: Everything Monica, just everything. Chandler says that I am having mood swings and I know that I am but I just don't want to admit it. And Joey said something to me that I didn't know what he meant and he won't tell me.  
  
M: Okay, again, just calm down [hugs her]. It's okay. we are here for you.  
  
RA: You're right, I just need to settle down.  
  
C: Yeah, just take a walk and get some fresh air Rach. You'll feel better okay?  
  
RO: Yeah, I'll go with you. Monica and Chandler, you should go to Joey and find out what he meant.  
  
M: Alright, feel better sweetie. [gives her a quick hug and goes back inside]  
  
C: It'll be okay, you're a toughie right? [smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek then joins Monica back inside]  
  
  
  
[As Ross and Rachel are walking around, Rachel's tears are slowly dispersing and a smile is being spread on her face from the comfort that Ross is providing her.]  
  
RA: So where are we going?  
  
RO: I don't know, I guess to my apartment to sit down, it is getting a little chilly out, don't ya think?  
  
RA(looks straight into his eyes and smiles ear to ear): Yes.  
  
[Ross and Rachel get to the apartment fine and just sit down and talk a little]  
  
--cut back to Phoebe going toward Monica and Chandler's apartment door. She knocks for a bit and waits, hears nothing coming, then knocks again. Joey comes out of his apartment-  
  
P: Hey, where is everyone?  
  
J: Well Monica and Chandler are in the coffeehouse I'm pretty sure.  
  
P: Yeah.  
  
J: Ross is somewhere, and Rachel is off somewhere too, I don't care.  
  
P: What do you mean by that?  
  
J: Why do chicks always ask what do I mean what I say? It's confusing, not to mention annoying.  
  
P: So what did you say to Rachel that upset her?  
  
J: Well it all started when [thinks about what she just said] Wait how did you know I said something to Rachel?  
  
P: It's my substantial gift. I know these things. Now what did you say to her?  
  
J: Oh, well anyway, I came in and she was standing in the kitchen talking with Ross and she looked like she was crying so I asked what was wrong ya know?  
  
P: Okay, go on.  
  
J: So then she wouldn't answer me and she said something about how I would not be interested in what her problem was. Then I said, if it is about you then it would come interesting to me. Then she said what did you seriously mean by that and I said you won't tell me why you're upset so therefore I won't tell you what I meant.  
  
P: Then why don't you just tell Rachel that you have feelings for her before anything happens?  
  
J: WHAT? I do not have feelings for Rachel!!!  
  
P: Clearly you do.  
  
J: Phoebe, how can I prove to you that I do not have feelings for Rachel?  
  
P: You probably can't [goes in his refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water and sips it as he tries to come up with an answer]  
  
J: Oh, hey I got it.  
  
[Phoebe swallows the water she had in her mouth]  
  
P: Yeah? What is it?  
  
[Joey thinks for another short second and then takes Phoebe's bottle of water out of her hands and puts in on the counter. She looks very confused as to why he is doing this]  
  
J: This is it.  
  
[Holds her head in his hands and kisses her deeply and most passionately as she then puts her hands on his arms. Joey's hands then move down around her waist and she slides them up to his shoulders. There is a close up of them and Monica and Chandler then walk into the apartment quietly to not disturb them. Soon they break apart. Neither of them notices Chandler or Monica standing at the door spying on them. Phoebe stands in a cavernous trance over the kiss]  
  
J: That ought to prove to ya that I do not have feelings for Rachel, and I really don't!!!  
  
M/C(both in shock yet smiling): what?/whoa!  
  
[Phoebe breaks out of her trance and Joey turns around]  
  
J: How long have you two been standing there?  
  
M: Long enough.  
  
C: Nice work my man [smiles]  
  
J: Thanks dude.  
  
M: We just came to ask if you guys wanted to go see a movie tonight, but it looks like you are occupied.  
  
C: Yeah, we will be going now.  
  
[as the door closes there is a fade out to Ross and Rachel in Ross' apartment. They are both sitting on the couch.]  
  
RA: Ross, I just want to thank you. You are just too sweet to me, and I always wonder why. I mean you're just too good to me. Don't get me wrong, but why?  
  
RO(makes up an answer): Because we are going to have a baby together.  
  
RA: But even before I got pregnant you were like this [moves closer to him on the couch]  
  
RO(mumbles something that no one could have heard): What do you mean?  
  
RA: I think you know what I mean.  
  
[Ross leans in to kiss her and she does the same. everything is very slow all of a sudden but then Rachel pulls away just as their lips almost reach each other.]  
  
RA(lying): This is probably wrong.  
  
RO(also lying): Yeah.  
  
RA: Yeah, maybe I should go.  
  
RO: Okay  
  
[he gets up with her and they walk to the door together. He opens it for her and sadly watches her walk out]  
  
--cut back to Monica and Chandler's where they both are present. Chandler is in the kitchen with Monica-  
  
M: Hey, do you know where Ross and Rachel went?  
  
C: I don't know [gets and idea] but hey, why don't you check Ross' window to see if they are there!?  
  
M: Oh good idea honey [walks toward their balcony window to see if they are there but only sees Ross]  
  
C: Do ya see them Mon?  
  
M: No, I only see Ross.  
  
--cut back to Ross' apartment. He is now on his way walking back to the couch when there is a knock at the door. Ross goes to answer it and it Rachel.]  
  
Ross' thoughts: Thank God it's you, Rach.  
  
--cut back to Monica and Chandler's apartment, continued from before so Monica is at the balcony window spying and Chandler is in the kitchen-  
  
M: Oh wait, Rachel is there now too, look.  
  
C[running over to go see]: Oh, I see.  
  
--cut back to Ross' apartment-  
  
RO: Rach, what are you doing back here?  
  
[without answering she just takes two steps in and takes him into a deep kiss of forgiveness on her behalf]  
  
--cut back to Monica and Chandler's who are both looking out the balcony window, this time Chandler has binoculars-  
  
M/C: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
-----END CREDITS-----  
  
SCENE: Continuance from before with Ross and Rachel still kissing and Monica and Chandler still looking out the balcony with Chandler's binoculars at hand-  
  
M: Ooh, I think you should go tell Joey and Phoebe about this.  
  
C: Yeah, sure.  
  
[Chandler puts his binoculars down and Monica walks toward the kitchen following him. He opens their door and runs out then slams open Joey's apartment door. He goes in there starting to say that Ross and Rachel are kissing, only to find that Joey and Phoebe are too. Monica walks into the hallway, peeks over Chandler's shoulder and sees that they are kissing. Chandler turns to Monica]  
  
C: Ahh, what the hell, you're my wife after all[smiles then they kiss too and it fades out]  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Okay okay, I know that was not the best, but it took some time to write it. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. just trying to finish the fanfic so I could post it and get a lot of reviews to work off of. Thank you for reading and please review. And if you want, you can just send me an e-mail at crazy_straw06@yahoo.com or visit my FRIENDS website at http://www.geocities.com/crazy_straw06/FRIENDS_pictures_and_links.html 


End file.
